Password
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: Dumbledor needs Harry. Can he count on Snape and McGonagall to get to him in time. What dose Dumbledore need. no paring -one shot- please read and review


Ok this is short and its called "Password" I hope you all like it because..... I just do

**In Dumbledore' s Office**

" Snape, McGonagall hurry I need Harry Potter. This is life or death go now!" Albus Dumbledore was saying to Snape and McGonagall. They had been called to his office. Dumbledore was walking in circles.

" Yes Sir." they said together. They started to walk out but Dumbledore stopped them.

" Don't for get to tell him the password." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Sir....do we have to cant you just wright it down?" McGonagall asked

"No, now hurry!!!!" He yelled this time.

Snape and McGonagall walked out of his office and went to look for Harry.

**With Harry Potter**

" So Harry what are we going to do about..." Hermione started to ask but Snape and McGonagall walked up.

" Hi Professors." Hermione said with a some what smile

" Oh shut your big fat know it all mouth before I lock you in my office and for get to feed you." Snape said.

" I-I, I was just being nice." Hermione said with tears falling down her face.

" Go cry some where else." Snape yelled

"Don't yell at me!" Hermione yelled back

" Then shut your little muggle mouth." Snape yelled and with that he slapped her.

**Ok What Really Happened **

" There he is Snape." McGonagall said pointing to Harry who was walking alone.

" Potter." Snape said as him and McGonagall walked up to him. Harry stopped and looked at them.

" Yes Professors?" Harry said

" Dumbledore need you and hurry up." Snape said.

Harry nodded and started walking and or running off to Dumbledore' s office. Then he stopped and turned and looked at them. "What's the password?"

Snape and McGonagall looked at each other.

" Tell him Snape."

" And why me and not you?"

" As Headmistress I tell you to tell him."

" And as Position Master I tell you to tell him."

" I have more power then you do."

" Like I care."

" You should or I well show the whole school some home movies..."

Snape' s mouth fell open. " You wouldn't."

" I would."

**Snape' s Home Movies by: McGonagall **

Snape was sitting in the grate hall at the age of 16 or so. A girl with red hair and green eyes walk up to him and slap him hard in the face. Snape falls to the ground. He gets up and watches her walk over to a boy with jet black hair that s a miss.

Snape walks into the grate all naked, turned purple, noodle hair and a big poster over his head read '**_ Gryffindors rock I whish I was one. I also wish a girl would look at me the way I look at boys and I think Dumbledore is hot and sexy.'_**

Snape was in the hall way walking to his next class for they had just been let out. Then some music started playing that sounded like the Can- Can. A jet of orange light hit him and he saw that he was wearing purple cow costume. The a red light hit him and he started dancing to the music. A green light hit him and he started yelling " **_Gryffindor is the best in Quidditch. Every one want to be one. As do I the most. I still think Dumbledore is hot and sexy. I love boys and im in love with Peter_**."

**Back With Harry, Snape and McGonagall **

" Fine I'll tell him."

" I knew you would see it my way."

" Potter the password is.... Dumbledore is hot and sexy when he' s lathered in tanning oil and when he wears a super tight Speedo

" Im sorry I didn't hear that can you say that again...." Harry said with a grin " And a little louder"

" I said Dumbledore is hot and sexy when he' s lathered in tanning oil and when he wears a super tight Speedo"

" I'm sorry I still didn't hear that, louder this time."

" **Dumbledore is hot and sexy when he' s lathered in tanning oil and when he wears a super tight Speedo."** Snape yelled so loud that a glass fell from the wall.

" Thank you, now I must go." Harry ran down the hall leaving Snape mad and McGonagall smiling from ear to ear.

**Outside Dumbledore' s Office **

" Dumbledore is hot and sexy when he' s lathered in tanning oil and when he wears a super tight Speedo." Harry said trying not to laugh.

Harry ran up to his office. " Dumbledore what's wrong?"

" Good Harry you're here." Dumbledore said with a smile

" What do you need?"

Dumbledore reached under his desk and pulled up a jar of pickles. " Can you open this?"

Harry walked over to it but couldn't open it. " I'm sorry Sir." Harry said looking at the jar with madness.

" Thats ok lets have a beer or something. I have been drunk this whole time and I don't give a crap about. Wait I do care for those pickles." With that Dumbledore pulled out his wand and blew up the jar of pickles.

" Oh well lets get drunk some more."

"Sir."

" Don't worry im not really wearing a speedo or lathered in tanning oil it's a really boxers and sun block." With that Dumbledore raised his eye brows up and down.

With that Harry ran out of his office and could never look at Dumbledore, boxers and or sun block again.

**END **

**Ok I hope you liked please review.......**


End file.
